The present invention relates to a louver control bar for use in a moveable louver shutter.
For many years moveable louver shutters have included a one-piece control bar with attachment means for attaching the bar to the outer edge of each louver in the shutter. This control bar is typically located centrally of the shutter.
Prior to the advent of modern plastic shutters this louver control bar was attached by metal staples to the louvers of a wooden shutter.
In the case of the more recent plastic shutters the attachment is made by something other than a metal staple. One example of the attachment between a control bar and louver in a plastic shutter comprises a louver having a receiving opening and the attachment member on the control bar comprises a T-shaped member. The arms of the head of the T-shaped member are bent to a position for insertion within the recess in the louver. The plastic material of the attachment member then causes these arms to move to a louver attachment position within the louver.
In theory the Ross construction is good, however, in practice problems arise because the relatively small and fragile head portion of the attachment member will often break while being bent to the louver insertion position. When this happens the attachment member is not able to return to the louver attachment position and will not make a positive engagement with the louver.
The present invention relates to a shutter louver control bar construction which is just as easily fitted into a plastic louver as what has been used in the past without suffering from the same damage problems.
More specifically, the shutter louver control bar of the present invention which is made from a resilient we plastic material comprises an elongated bar member having a plurality of louver attachment members spaced from one another lengthwise along the bar member. Each attachment member, which normally assumes a louver attachment position, and which is moveable to a louver insertion position, comprises a leg having a base part extending from the bar member, and also having an outer leg part continuing from and aligned with the base leg part. The attachment member further has a head portion transverse to both the outer leg part and the base leg part when the attachment member is in the louver attachment position.
The outer leg part of the attachment member is more flexible than and bendable relative to the base leg part to move the attachment member to the louver insertion position where the head portion is at least somewhat generally aligned with the base leg part while remaining generally transverse of the outer leg part of the attachment member. The plastic material then has sufficient memory to cause the outer leg part to realign with the base leg part in moving the attachment member back to the louver attachment position.
As a result of the above construction, the bending occurs in the outer leg part of the attachment member which is much stronger and more resistant to breakage than the head portion of the attachment member.